I'm here my dear
by The poisoned rose
Summary: What do you do when you lose someone close to you? do you move on and fight threw the pain? do you grieve a little and then move on? or do you let grief overtake you and break you down to the core. watch as Fluttershy and friends try to get over the lose of their friend, Discord. rated T for now may change later. if needed.
1. Chapter 1 the loss of a special somepony

**I'm here my dear**

**By**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1: Loss of a special somepony**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Come the day you lose someone close to you. What do you do? Do you move on? Allowing them to only live on in your memories. Always to be remembered; both the good and bad times. Or do you wallow in sorrow. Letting the sadness slowly break you down to the core; destroying from the inside out, until you a former shadow of yourself. Let us see how Fluttershy deals with lose. Especially since she is loosing some-draconiquenn that is really, really, close to her. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I just like the show. Rating will change if needed.**

**Discord:Oh it will need to be change-(Sudden shotgun blast is heard.)**

**Deadpool:Shut the he.**

**Author:He watch the language! Kids are reading this.**

**Deadpool:How do you know?**

**Author:I don't...I mean.**

**Okay chapter start.**

**Author:Hey I was supposed.**

**Glides mouse arrow over all three; of them and hits DELETE. Now the chapter starts.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Ponyville hospital. Time:Sometime close to midnight. Weather condition: Raining.)**

"PLEASE, CELESTIA! NO!" A yellow colored pegasus pony shouted. She was literally sprinting threw the hallways of the hospital; not caring whatever, or whoever she knocked over. Her normal light pink mane was a mess. Her face was stained with tear streaks and her eyes were puffy and red. "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T!" The pegasus shouted as she burst threw another set of double doors. As the doors closed; it showed one word, a word no one wished to see, "The morgue."

"Miss, Fluttershy! You can't go in there! Please stop!" Another earth pony shouted; she had a pure white coat, but then again she was wearing a white colored nurses suit. She was trying her best to stop the one know as Fluttershy. Shouting at her to stop. Telling her she was not allowed to enter that part of the hospital. But the mare was not listening. She continued to run threw the doors; getting closer and closer to the morgue. It did not take her long to reach the morgue; allowing her to see a sight, which she only saw in her nightmares.

Right there on a table; which was about to be pushed into a small compartment. Which was almost the same size of a large room; all the way in japony. A rather large body layed on the table; it had a white sheet over it, so that it could not be seen. But Fluttershy, was not stopping. She immediately galloped towards the body; pushing away the doctor and his assistant, before she yanked the cover off the body. Making her release a loud scream of pure fear. There on the table was Discord. The spirit of chaos and disharmony; layed there, covered in multiple bruises and deep cuts. His face was that of complete horror and his eyes were pitch black.

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy cried out as she threw her head onto his chest; releasing nothing but loud sobs and loud cries. A little while ago Twilight, had received a letter from Celestia; her voice was bare of a whisper as she read the letter. She remembered how her friend held her close to her body. Trying to keep her from having a complete breakdown. The only problem was it wasn't a breakdown...it was a meltdown. Immediately she sprinted to the hospital and there right there in front of her; was the very image of her nightmares, Discord. Her friend...her special some-draconiquenn. "NOOOOOOOOO! She screamed into his chest.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU'RE FAKING IT; YES, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE JUST PULLING ONE OF YOUR MEAN PRANKS ON ME!" She said sounding almost as if she was out of her mind; she then started to rub a small area around Discords stomach, "I KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST THIS! WHENEVER I RUB YOU HEAR; YOU ALWAYS BUST OUT LAUGHING!...WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING!" She shouted just before Two sets of hooves wrapped around her body; pulling and tugging at her hard. Trying to pull her away from the body, "NO! NO!" She shouted as she tried to keep herself on the still, cold body, "HE NEEDS ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fluttershy! You can't do anything for him! He's gone!" Another voice shouted; only this one sounded more strong, but still sounded slightly feminine.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONE DASH! HE'S NOT GONE!" Fluttershy shouted before she was finally pulled off the body. "NO! LET ME GO!" She shouted before an orange colored mare; with a blonde mane, and a cowboy hat stepped in front of her.

"Get ahold of yerself Shy! Y'all can't do a thang fer him!" The mare shouted in a country accent.

"SHUT UP, APPLEJACK! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN!" Fluttershy was then cut off when a hard slap connected with her face. She gasped loud as the pain surged from her cheek; which stung even more when her tears made contact with the area.

"SNAP OUT OF IT FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight shouted with tears of her own falling from her eyes.

Fluttershy slowly lifted her left hoof up to her cheek; pulling it back quickly as the pain surged once again. Releasing a few sobs; she slowly lifted her head and looked towards, Twilight. She could see tears falling from her friends eyes; while her body shook slightly. Immediately she felt her friend capture her into a caring hug; as she released loud audible sobs, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out; while her friend tried to break out of her hold.

"LET ME GO!" Fluttershy shouted before releasing a very loud scream. Something sharp was stuck into her back leg; followed by a sudden burning, stinging sensation. She then felt woozy; almost as if she was sick, but yet she did not feel sick. Her vision was starting to fade and the world seemed to be spinning around her. She then stumbled a little way to the left; only to immediately go right back to the right, "I hate...you all." Fluttershy said in a voice just barely above a whisper; as she fell to the ground. Thankfully her so called friends were able to catch her; keeping her from slamming into the ground below.

"We're sorry, Shy." Twilight said while she levitated her friends body; slowly leaving the morgue to allow the doctors to do their work. While also leaving a close friend behind. "We're all so sorry." She continued.

**(One hour later)**

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy shouted as she rapidly sat up in her bed. Breathing rapidly and heavily; she had a cold sweat rolling down her hide, and her eyes were moving rapidly from side to side. She immediately tried to get out of her bed; only to immediately notice her fore hooves and wings were restrained. Someone had tied her to her own bed; making it almost next to impossible for her to get up, "What's going on?! Why are these on me?! Help! Somepony! Anypony! Discord, help!" She screamed just before her bedroom door flung open. Allowing both Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie pie to enter the room.

"Calm down, Fluttershy!" Rainbow dash shouted as she tried to keep her friend from struggling.

"Dash, don't yell." Pinkie pie said as she got next to Fluttershy, who continued to struggle against them.

"let me go. Please, let me go. I need to get to him. Please." Fluttershy begged as the tears started to fall from her eyes once again, "Please. Please. Please. Please." She begged before releasing a voiceless scream; just as Pinkie pie wrapped her forehooves around her friend.

"Shhh. Shhh." Pinkie pie hushed as she started to gently rock her friend. Feeling her body shiver violently; while her sobs started to echo threw the air, "Please, Fluttershy." She begged as her mane went flat, "Please stopped crying. You...know I...hate seeing...my friends...cry." She continued before she started to cry as well. Her tears not only leaving streaks down her face, but they also soaked her friends coat.

Rainbow stared at the two in sadness and disbelief. Both of her friends were having an emotional breakdown; Fluttershy, because she had just lost Discord. While, Pinkie was crying because Shy, was crying. Releasing a small sigh, Rainbow Dash turned and slowly walked out of the room. She shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes; she could not see her friends now, not like this. Slowly she closed the door to the room; before she walked back down to the living room below. Only to breakdown on the couch; only her tears were that of regret. Wishing that she could have been nicer to, Discord. Now she will never be able to make it up to him.

"Discord, if you can hear me." She then released a choked sob; before grabbing hold of one of the small pillows. Holding it up close to her body; as she tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry." She continued.

Back up stairs both Fluttershy and Pinkie pie were lying down. Pinkie pie, gently ran her hooves threw her friend mane. Listening to her as she released a few small sobs. She knew that she could not give her the comfort she needed. But, she knew her friend needed somepony and she was gonna be there. She then pulled her friend closer to her body; wrapping a caring hoof around her friends stomach, listening to her crying "Please, let me go. I need to help him. Please, let me go." She heard her friend beg in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"It's going to be okay, Fluttershy." Pinkie said as she hugged her friend a little tighter, "He's resting peacefully now. He's okay." She continued trying her best to calm her friend. It was almost midnight when Fluttershy fell asleep. Her eyes were almost rose red; her throat was so sore, that she could not even talk. But, Pinkie knew this was far from over. She knew that this was not the grieving of just a normal friend. No, this was the grieving of somepony who had just lost...somepony they loved.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 1 enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Regret:Fluttershy

**Chapter 2: Regret: Fluttershy**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Fluttershys home. Time:Sometime in the early morning.)**

Fluttershy, smiled happily she could feel something warm pressed against her back. She then pressed herself further into the body; she could feel an arm slowly wrap around her stomach, followed by a warm breath slowly moving across the back of her neck. Which made her body shiver slightly; as her smile grew wider. She then felt something nuzzle the side of her head; followed by a sensation she could never forget, a set of lips gently kissing her cheek. This was starting to become a normal morning routine for her and Discord. He would always make her feel so happy, so warm, so safe, so...loved. She then released a small barely audible sigh; just as her body started to relax once again.

"Good morning, Discord." She said.

She then heard a small sniffle come from behind her; before she was pulled into a tighter hug, "I'm sorry, Shy." She heard a female voice reply; which caused her eyes to go wide, until...she finally remembered what had happened the day before. "I'm not, Discord." The voice continued just barely above a whisper. She recognized the voice as her friend, Pinkie pie. The tears started to fall from her eyes once again; before she felt her friend nuzzle the back of her head. Which allowed her to feel the very cold, wet tears. Which fell from her friends eyes. "No." Fluttershy choked out, "It can't be true. It can't." She said as her voice started to crack.

"Please, Fluttershy." Pinkie begged as she nuzzled her friend, "No more tears. Please." She continued as her friend took in a small breath of air.

"Pinkie." Fluttershy said in a voice which had an icy calm tone; which made the room feel so very cold, so cold. One could say that ice cubes could be made in the room, "Can you and Rainbow dash." She then went silently for a few short seconds; which added more fuel to the burning fire, "Please leave." She continued.

"But...Shy." Pinkie argued.

"Pinkie...Please." Fluttershy begged in a voice filled with nothing but hurt, "I need to be alone. Please, just grant me this." She continued.

Although, Pinkie was against leaving her friend alone; she knew that it was also the best thing to do. Her friend needed time to grieve on her own; not only to get all her emotions out, but to also slowly heal from the loss. She felt her friend give her one last kiss on the side of her cheek; followed by her friend removing the straps that kept her bound to the bed. Slowly, Pinkie made her way to the door; slowly opening the door. Just before she turned back and looked at her friend; who had already curled herself into a ball, "We're here for you, shy." She said in a voice just above a whisper. "Although; none of us are like Discord...we love you, just as much." She continued before exiting the room and closing the door.

Fluttershy released a small sniffle as she layed there on her bed. The memories from time before flooded back into her mind; which caused her tears to fall from her eyes. She remembered when Discord helped her feed her animals'. Watching him as he feed one of the new fawns that had been born; he was gently running his lion paw down the back of its neck, as he fed it a bottle of its mother milk. The reason why it was being bottle fed was because it mother had come down with something. She couldn't help but smile happily as the fawn drank its meal; it caused a few happy tears to fall from her eyes, just as another memory pushed its way forward into her mind. It was the time he took her dancing out onto the Ponyville lake. He had cast a spell on her which allowed her to walk on water; which allowed her to dance on the lake with him. She remembered the wonderful music that played around them. It was a slow song; which meant they had to dance slow, and it also allowed them to hold each other close. The memory made her cry harder. She wanted him back by her side; she wanted him to hold her, to whisper his sweet words into her ear. To tell her how much...he loved her.

"_I HOPE YOU DIE!"_

Fluttershy, sat up immediately while releasing a loud gasp. There she was just grieving in silence; only to suddenly have someone shout, and it was no normal shout. It was distorted and echoed; almost like that of a ghosts, or somepony with a bad communication spell. _"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE. CELESTIA, ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS YOU!"_ She started to rapidly search the room around her; wondering where the voice was coming from. Her breathing was rapid; her mind was racing, and she was sweating buckets. That was when she remembered what took place; just hours before his death, "No." She choked out as she remembered...the fight they the two had.

**(Thirty-one hours earlier!)**

"I don't know why you are angry my dear." Discord said as he watched his mare-friend, Fluttershy. Pace back and forth in front of him, "You know I."

"I know what responsibility you have!" Fluttershy snapped as she shot him a glare; filled with nothing but anger, "But have you forgotten about another responsibility you have? Or am I just easy to forget?" She continued.

Discord shot her a look of complete confusion. "Darling." He said.

"Don't darling me!" Fluttershy shouted.

Discord then shook his head in annoyance, "Dear, then. Why are you getting angry; you know my magic."

"Has helped a lot of ponies in different countries! I know! But, can it help with our relationship? Because I'm starting to think that loving you was wrong!" Fluttershy shouted which caused him to gasp loudly.

"You Think loving me is wrong?" He asked now starting to have anger poison his mind.

"As of now, yes!" Fluttershy shouted which caused him to growl loudly.

"Then how about I just leave!" He roared.

"You mean like you always do! Just go ahead and leave; go do whatever you want, but don't expect my door to be open!" She shouted as he opened her door.

"Good-bye to you too, my dear!" He hissed out before he started to close the door.

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" Fluttershy screamed just as he slammed the door closed.

**(Present time)**

"I didn't mean it, Discord." Fluttershy whimpered out; her voice was so fragile, one could say. That a butterfly's wing could break it. "I'm so sorry...Discord." She then released a loud sob; wishing that he was there with her right now, "I love you." She whispered; cursing herself for her stupidity and her anger. She then started to hum a small tune to a song she knew. Hoping that it would help feel a little closer to him.

**(I love you)**

Fluttershy is shown lying there on her bed. Looking directly up at the ceiling; as the tears fell from her eyes.

**(I miss you so much my darling. Which shouldn't sound so alarming.)**

She then closed her eyes; imagining that he was lying right there beside her. While he ran his paw threw her mane.

**(You were the who was always there for me. I can still feel your touch in my dreams.)**

She then slowly opened her eyes; as she tried to hold down a cry.

**(I feel like there is a hole in my heart. As I feel my body being torn apart.)**

She then slowly got up from her bed; only to slowly walk towards the bathroom, a few tears falling down from her face and onto the floor.

**(I feel my tears running down my face. God, I must look like a disgrace.)**

Once inside the bathroom; it allowed her to see her image. She looked ugly; her eyes were red and puffy, her mane was like a twisted mess.

**(I feel like I want to slit my wrist. As I ball my hands into a fist. Why did you take him from me?)**

She then punched her hoof into the glass mirror; shattering to bits and shards, causing a small amount of blood to fall from her hoof.

**(Don't you know me and him were meant to be. I wish you were still here by my side. So that I no longer have a reason to cry.)**

She then started to bandage her hoof; removing the small glass shards from it, releasing a few small gasps. As a small amount of pain came from her hoof.

**(I wish I can tell you...how much I love you.)**

In a matter of minutes; she had finished bandaging her hoof. Feeling a small sting of pain come from her hoof; simply because of the peroxide she had put on it.

**((I planned to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't expect my dream to end so soon. You were my true soul mate. But you were taken from me; by the cruel fates. I want you back in my life; because I wished to be called your wife. I love you so much my love. Now I ask...just keep watch over me from above.))**

She then shook her head in anger; as she walked down stairs, limping the entire way down.

**(I remember the night that we both danced. That was when I decided to take a chance.)**

Once down in the living room; she walked towards one of her side tables'. Slowly she opened the drawer; only to pull out a strange purple bottle with a cork on top of it.

**(When I pressed my lips against yours. It made me just want you more. Because you were the only one that I adored.)**

Immediately she removed the cork from the top; only to slowly tip it over her injured hoof. Causing a large amount of crystal clear liquid to pour onto it. Allowing it to quickly heal in a matter of seconds.

**(that was the night when my flame ignited. That was when I became so excited. I remember how warm you were. I almost fell asleep on the dance floor.)**

She then removed the bandages from her hoof. Only to place the bottle back into the drawer.

**(I felt so safe in your embrace. as we both danced with such grace. My only wish that on that night. I should have told you...how much I love you.)**

She then walked outside onto her porch; feeling the warm suns rays on her body, but it did little to make her feel better.

**((You were more than just my friend. You were always by my side till the end. My heart wants you back; this is its' demand. It wants you back from the damned. I want to go dig you up from your gave. Because to me; you can still be saved. I love you so much my love. Now I ask...just keep watch over me from above.))**

She could hear the birds whistling there merry tune. But that didn't even cheer her up.

**(I remember the last words I said to you, my dear. They were full of hate and rage; which is what I fear. I screamed at you "I HOPE YOU DIE!" but now I want you back alive.)**

She then remembered how Discord; would sit here with her. Nuzzling her gently as he kissed her forehead.

**(I know my tears can't bring you back. Forgive my words...because my voice...I...is star...starting to crack.)**

Her tears started to fall again; but this time she felt two arms suddenly wrap around her. Her body jumped slightly at the sudden embrace; when she look behind her, she saw Rainbow dash behind her. With tears of her own falling from her eyes.

**(I wish that I can go back in time. That way I can stop my evil crime. I want you back right now my love. Can you hear my prayer from so far above.)**

Fluttershy, turned around and hugged her friend back. Wishing that she would stop crying; simply because she hated seeing her friends cry.

**(I just wish I could have. I know that my next words should have. Now all I can do is wonder what would've. Happened! if...i...just...told...you...how much...i...love you./end of song.)**

"Please."Fluttershy begged as she hugged her friend tighter, "Don't let me go, Rainbow." She choked out; she need this, badly.

"I won't, Shy." Rainbow replied as she started to gently rub her friends back; trying her best to help calm her friend down, "I promise." She continued in a voice just barely above a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3 Regret: Pinkie Pie

**Chapter 3: Regret:Pinkie Pie**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy. I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Sugar cube corner. Time: Four days until funeral.)**

Pinkie pie, burst threw the door of sugar cube corner; some though she was rushing to get party supplies. But their minds immediately changed when they saw the tears falling from her face. She rapidly made her way up to her room; opening and closing the door behind, before she threw herself onto her bed. Her sobs were so loud; all the customers in the bakery below could hear her, which put very sad looks on their faces. Her face was stained with her tears. Her eyes were puffy and read. And her mane and tail were deflated. She then grabbed hold of one of her pillow and held it close to her body; trying her best to quell her sadness, but to no avail. She then looked over at her nightstand and reached for a framed photo graph; bringing it close to her face, which allowed her to hold back a few sobs. The picture was one of her and her six friends; all of them were smiling happily, but unknown to them. A certain being of chaos and disharmony was posing right behind them; apparently using his chaos magic to give himself multiple arms. Allowing him to put bunny ears on all of them.

"Discord." She whimpered out as she held the picture close to her body, "I wish I could have made you smile...one last time." She continued before she started to sob once again.

"Aunt Pinkie, are you okay?" A female voice coming from her door asked; she looked up towards her door. Allowing her to see both her niece and her nephew. Pound cake. And Pumpkin cake. Both of them had looks of concern on their faces; which turned to caring as they saw the tears falling from their aunts face.

"Pound. Pumpkin." Pinkie whimpered before they both immediately got beside her on the bed. Capturing her in a caring hug; hoping that this small sign of love and caring could help ease her pain.

"It's okay, Aunt Pinkie." Pumpkin said as she gently rubbed the back of her aunts head.

"We're here right now." Pound finished as he gently rubbed his aunts stomach.

Both of them had grown from being the loud, obnoxious, magic using, flying, demon foals. To very mature and grown teenage ponies. Both of them gently layed down with their aunt; who continued to cry. Clearly she had just gone threw something traumatic; which was the origin of her sadness. Pumpkin, brought her horn carefully up to her aunts forehead. Casting a small massage spell on her aunt. Hoping that her spell would help her aunt calm down; which it did, but only a little.

"Aunt Pinkie, please tell us what's wrong." Pound said as he wrapped his wings around her body; hoping to make her feel warm and protected.

Pinkie took in a few shaken breaths as she tried to find her words. The message spell and wing embrace seemed to be doing the trick; she was starting to feel her body relaxing, and her mind seemed to be put at ease, "Do...do you both...remember uncle Discord?" She asked receiving nods from both of them. She then took in one deep breath, "Well, uncle Discord, has...has...has passed...passed." She was interrupted by the two hugging her into a tighter embrace.

"Don't say it, Aunt Pinkie." Pumpkin said as tears of their own started to fall from their eyes.

"We know how much it hurts to say it." Pound finished as he gently nuzzled his snout into the back of his aunts shoulder.

Pinkie, then closed her eyes; trying her best to hold back fresh tears. Which were threatening to fall from her red, puffy eyes. While her eyes were closed; a memory from so long ago played in her mind. It was a day she promised the cakes to never tell to the twins...unless she felt that they were ready. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in a shaking breath, "Pound? Pumpkin?" She asked.

"Yes?" They both replied.

"Can I tell you both a secret?" She asked receiving nods from both of them, "Okay, the story I am about to tell you both. Will be shocking; so I must ask, will both of you be ready for what I am going to tell you both?" She continued.

"Aunt Pinkie." Pumpkin said as she pulled her aunts head into her chest; allowing her aunt to hear her heart beat, "You can tell me and my brother anything." She continued.

"Yeah, Aunt Pinkie." Pound said as he snuggled closer to her body; capturing her in a warm and loving cocoon, "No matter what you tell us. We'll still love you." He continued which caused her to release a small sniffle.

"Okay." She choked out as a small stream of tears fell from her eyes, "It starts back before both of you were born." She continued as she told the twins the story.

**(Flashback.)**

Pinkie pie can be shown fixing up the bakery; placing freshly made baked goods inside the display cases. Trying her best to keep herself from eating the goods herself; after all the last time she scarfed down the cakes inventory. They ended up increasing her rent to almost five-hundred bits. She then heard the door to the bakery open; which caused her to smile happily as she walked up to the front, hoping to put a happy smile on the customers face. "Hello and welcome. Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Cake. How did the." She stopped talking as soon as she noticed the sad look on cupcakes face.

"It's okay honey." Carrot cake said as she nuzzled his wife; who seemed to be on the verge of tears, "Go lay down and get some rest. Me and Pinkie pie can run the bakery." He continued receiving a nod from his wife; who slowly made her way upstairs, but the way she walked. One could say she had a gray cloud hanging over her head.

Pinkie looked towards Carrot with much concern in her eyes. "I guess it didn't go so well?" She asked as Carrot cake shook his head.

"We were almost there." He said while releasing an irritated growl, "Just three more months. Why did this had to happen? Why now?" He asked before Pinkie pie brought him into a caring hug; only to release a few seconds later from her hold, "I'm sorry Mr. cake." He heard Pinkie say; before he started to cry slightly, "I'm so sorry." She continued before she ran upstairs; leaving the stallion down bellow, as she walked up to the front of the shop. Turning the open sign to close.

Cupcake can be shown lying down on her and her husbands bed; she was already crying buckets and buckets of tears. Her left hoof was slowly rubbing her stomach; as her right hoof held up a framed picture in front of her, "So close." She said in a voice just barely above a whisper, "So very, very close." She cried out before she tightly shutting her eyes; as she threw the picture in her hoof up against one of the bedroom walls. Causing its glass frame to shatter and land all over the floor. That was when she felt something wrap around her body; which made her jump from the sudden embrace, but she was calm when she felt a familiar warmth press against her body.

"Cupcake." Pinkie pie cried out as she nuzzled her; hoping to help her friend out of the pit of sadness, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She choked out as she hugged her tighter.

Cupcake immediately turned around and hugged Pinkie pie back; heavily crying into her mane, which was already flat. Immediately she regretted her sadness; after all whenever she or Carrot were sad. It would always make her feel said; which she hated seeing. "You don't have to apologize, Dear." She choked out as she nuzzled her friend. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She continued.

"Someone has to be sorry." Pinkie said in a cracked voice; as she gently rubbed Mrs. cakes back, "After all; this is when you need someone to care for you the most." She continued.

"He dose not deserve me." Cupcake whimpered out.

"What?!" Pinkie pie practically shouted from the sudden statement.

"He deserves to be happy. He's a good stallion; who deserves to be with a good mare. Who can give him."

"But I only love you, Cupcake." The voice of her husbands interrupted before she felt his hooves wrap around her body. Followed by his cold wet tears running down her back.

"But...But dear."

"No!" He said as he tightened his hug. "I love you, Cupcake. Nopony else! You are a kind, beautiful, generous mare. That is why I married you and that is why I'm staying married to you." He continued before he kissed the left side of her face.

"But...But you deserve to be a."

"We'll find another way, dear. I know you want to make me the happiest stallion in the world. Just like I want to make you the happiest mare in the world." He said which caused a few tears to well up in her eyes, "No matter how long it takes dear. We will find a way to."

"I can help." Pinkie suddenly interrupted causing both of them to look towards her.

"What?...What was that dear?" Cupcake asked.

"I want to help you both." She said before looking at both of them with a serious look, "I've heard of them mares called surrogates. If it's okay with both of you...i...I." Their eyes started to widen as Pinkie pie, tried to finish her sentence, "I can be your surrogate." She continued causing a eerie silence to take over the room; which was broken by Mrs. cake seconds later.

"Pinkie?" She said causing her to look only towards her, "Are...are you sure?" She asked.

"Both of you took me in with open hooves. Please, let me return your kindness...by help both of you...have a foal." Pinkie pie answered causing both of them to smile happily; before they hugged her tightly, with a few tears falling from there eyes.

**(Present time)**

"Nine months later. I ended up having two foals; one boy and one girl." She continued as both Pound and Pumpkin cake looked at her in shock, "They were both so beautiful; I just didn't want to let them go, but I had to." She continued before breaking down into tears; unable to continue the story.

"Aunt Pinkie. Are you saying that...you...you are?"

"Your surrogate mother. Yes." Pinkie pie answered.

"Aunt Pinkie, Why? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Pound asked.

"Your parents made me, Pinkie promise. They felt that you both would never be ready to hear the truth. That is why I kept quiet." Pinkie answered.

"So...what do we call you now?" Pumpkin asked.

"You can still call me your Aunt pinkie. But, I can understand if you both hate-AH!" She suddenly shouted as she was suddenly tackled by the two; who were crying once again, as they nuzzled her lovingly.

"We can never hate you." Pumpkin said in a slightly choked voice.

"Your the one who brought us in this world. How could we hate you?" Pound said before he gently nuzzled her neck.

"Pound...Pumpkin." Pinkie pie choked out as she gently hugged them.

"We love you." Pumpkin said as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Mom." Pound finished.

Pinkie pie felt a large amount of happiness enter her soul; the tears started to fall from her eyes once again, but this time they were tears of pure happiness. Not that of sadness. She held the two close to her body once again; allowing both of them to rest up against her chest. Just like they had back when they were just recently born foals. Unknown to all three of them; two ponies were looking at them threw a slightly cracked door. Both Carrot and Cupcake had tears falling from their eyes; they could tell all three of them were happy, which made both of them happy. Both of them slowly walked back down to the bakery bellow; leaving the three to not only bond, but to slowly rekindle a bond that was slowly undone by a small lifetime of secrets.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 3 enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4 Regret: Applejack

**Chapter 4: Regret:Applejack.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM; just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Sweet apple acres. Time:Some time close to evening. Days before funeral:Three.)**

A loud groan echoed threw the air; followed by the sound of something blunt hitting the trunk of a tree. Which was followed shortly after by the repeated sound of something falling into a bucket. Applejack, is then shown standing underneath one of the many large apple trees. She had a proud smile stretch across her face; as she wiped a large amount of sweat off her forehead. Taking in a deep breath of air; as she saw the apples she had knocked off the tree, instantly grow back. Except they were either multicolored or different shapes and sizes. She shook her head while releasing an irritated growl.

"We miss ya, Discord." Said Applejack, as she started to slowly walk back to her home, "Hope yer in a better place now." She continued as she continued her walk.

As she walked back to the house; she had walked threw a small area, which looked almost like a small natural tunnel. She is then shown once again; except this time something small and clear running down her face, Tears? Tears were running down her eyes. Why would she be crying right now? Was she still thinking about her recently departed friend? Had she remember a very good memory of him; which was causing her to release tears of happiness? What was causing her to cry? The answer came in the form of two graves; with a rather large, rectangular tombstone. The area around the grave had many flowers growing around it. Almost like it was supposed the be a war veterans memorial; it was like colored poetry, telling a sad, yet heartwarming story. A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at the tombstone; seeing names of two long lost loved ones.

"Hey mom, dad." She greeted with a cracked voice; trying her best to be the tough cowgirl she was, but yet. The memories of her parents would always make her want to cry.

"What were they like?" A young voice from behind her asked; which made her release a small surprised gasp. Standing right there behind her was her sister, Applebloom. Taking in a much need breath of air; she shot the young filly a small disgusted look.

"Applebloom, you know not to sneak up on me like that." She scolded which caused the young filly to back away from her.

"I'm sorry." Applebloom apologized as she turned her head away from her, "I...i just wanted to know." She was stopped by her sister placing a gentle hoof on her shoulder.

"No need to apologize." Applejack said as she gave her sister a small reassuring smile, "Now, what was yer question again?"

"What were mom and dad like?" Applebloom asked again; which caused Applejack to give her a sad, happy smile.

"They were the greatest parents' a filly and a colt could as for." Applejack answered as she remembered they days their parents were still alive.

**(Twelve years earlier.)**

"Alright, Applejack! Give that trunk one more good hit!" A young male voice shouted; followed by the sound of a younger, Applejack. Giving one final loud grunt; finally knocking a small amount of apples out of a tree and into the barrel below. "Great job, young filly!" The male voice said in complete happiness.

Applejack bounced around in glee; she had finally did it. She had finally harvested her very first apples, "I did it!" She shouted, "I did it! I did it! I did it!" She continued before feeling her father gentle hoof on her head. Giving it a small rub; which caused her to smile happily, as he ruffled her mane.

"That you did, Applejack. That you did." Her father said before he knelt down in front of her; allowing him to see her smiling face, "Hey. Close yer eyes; I gotta surprise fer ya." He instructed, which she followed without hesitation. With her eyes closed; her imagination began to wonder what he had for her. Her imagination was halted when she felt something touch her head, "Open." She heard him say; which caused her to open her eyes, but they were blocked by something large and brown.

"Dad." She said as she released a very loud gasp. "Is this your?"

"Yes, my daughter." He said before he tilted the thing on her head up; revealing his proud, smiling face. "It's my hat." He continued before she released a small squeal of glee.

**(Present)**

"I'll tell ya, right now. I've never, never. Felt so proud in my life. A little while we went inside; only to receive word that mom had gone into labor." She explained.

"That was the night I was born...but that was also the night."

"Mom died." Applejack interrupted as she felt the tears sting her eyes.

"That wasn't the only thing that had died." Applebloom said in a voice of complete disgust; which caused her sister to look at her in complete shock.

"Applebloom, What do you?"

"I'm the reason both dad and mom are dead!" She shouted in a voice of complete anger. "When I was born! Not only did I kill my only mother but I also murdered our father! Why was I allowed to live; while I ended up killing!" A loud slap echoed threw the air; completely silencing the woods around them. Applebloom, brought her hoof up to her cheek; only to immediately bring it back down. A small stinging sensation moved through her cheek and into her face. Which almost made her start to cry.

"Don't you ever." Applejack growled out as she looked at her sister with tear filled eyes. "Ever! Say those words again." She continued before wrapping her hooves around her sisters body; allowing her to show her sister how much she loved her, "If...if I...lost you. I could never forgive myself." She said while releasing a few sobs.

"Sis." Applebloom said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, little one." Applejack replied.

**(Lyrics to I envy you.)**

**(I wish I had a chance to know them: just like you. If you were in my shoes what would you do?)**

Applebloom, then pulled away from her sister; allowing her to look her in the eyes.

**(How am I supposed to know if they loved me. How am I supposed to know if they wanted three.)**

Applejack hugged her sister tightly once again; trying her best to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall from her eyes.

**(All I know about them is what you told me. The only time I see them is in my dreams.)**

Applebloom, managed to get out of her sisters hold; allowing her to walk over to the grave. Wishing she could cry over the lose of her parents, but sadly the tears would never come.

**(Can't you see? I wish I got to know them like you. Oh, sis what am I supposed to do.)**

She then turned around and looked her sister in the eyes once again.

**(Oh, sis if you only knew...how much I envy you.)**

She then walked up close to her sister and nuzzled her; as the tears started to form in her eyes.

**((You got to know our dad; before things got bad. You had a chance to know our mother. I be she was like no other. I wish I could miss them like you. Please tell me what I'm supposed to do. Please sister I'm begging you.))**

Applejack then pulled her little sister close to her chest; resting her head on top of her head. Trying her best to show how much she loved her.

**(Now listen here my little sister. Those words you speak; make my ears want to blister.)**

She then nuzzled her little sister lovingly as she tried her best to find her words.

**(I know for a fact; just like me and our brother, they would have loved you like no other.)**

She then gave her sister a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hoping the small sign of affection would make her feel better.

**(please don't cry little one; because the fate cannot be undone.)**

She then wiped away the tears that had fallen from her sisters eyes.

**(You don't need to envy me. Because it is you who I envy.)**

Applebloom's eyes' went wide in surprise; just before her older sister picked her up. Holding her up close to her body.

**((You have no idea how much my heart aches. I sometimes think that I'm a mistake. Our family was undone by the cruel, cold, hands of fate. But I'm thankful that our families doing great. I know that they are watching us from above. While they send us their endless love.))**

Applebloom then buried her face into her sister chest; a few tears falling from her eyes, as she nuzzled her older sister.

**(Please big sister don't leave me alone. I'm so tired of feeling like I'm on my own.)**

Applejack tightened her hug around the young fillies body.

**(I've always had dream about loosing you; I hope and pray that they never come true.)**

Applebloom then felt her sister place another gentle kiss on her forehead.

**(You don't have to worry about losing me; little one, for our journey had only begun.)**

She then gently rubbed the back of Applebloom's head.

**(I promise to always be there by your side. But, remember our mom and dad are always here; on the inside.)**

Applebloom then felt her sister slowly stand up; placing her small body onto her back, allowing her to not only feel the comforting warmth. But also allowing Applejack to walk them back to the house.

**(Thank you my big sis.)**

Applebloom then nuzzled herself a little deeper into her sisters back.

**(The warmth from your body feels like such sweet bliss.)**

It did not take long for Applejack to reach their home; thankfully they had made it just before, Princess Luna had placed the moon into the sky.

**(Rest you head close to my heart; young one.)**

She then walked up the stairs and into her room; gently placing her little sister onto her bed. Before she crawled into the bed next to her.

**(I will stay here with you until the rising sun.)**

Applebloom then snuggled close to her sister; resting her head onto her sisters warm chest, allowing her to hear the gentle heart beat come from inside.

**(Promise me you will be here.)**

Applejack gave her sister one final kiss before her sister; finally fell asleep.

**(Just like mom and dad; who are always near. I will be right...here./end of song)**

Applejack heard a small snore come from Applebloom. It caused her to smile happily as she pulled the covers over both of them; finally feeling the calming effect of sleep entering her mind. "Sleep well." She whispered as her eyes started to close, "Little one." She continued before finally allowing sleep to claim her. Allowing her to join her sister in the world of dreams.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 4 enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Regret: Rainbow Dash

**Chapter 5: Regret: Rainbow dash**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. Just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Rainbow dash's cloud home. Time:sometime at night.)**

The inside of Rainbows home was dark and quiet. It was so quiet, only could say you could hear a raindrop fall. Then a small creaking sound was heard; followed by another, then another, and another. Somepony was walking up the stairs. Who was this pony? Why were they in her house at this time at night? Why...why was a snoring sound coming from the stairs? That was when a large,teenage purple dragon was shown. Carrying a sleeping Rainbow dash in his arms. The dragons name was Spike. He had a small smile on his face; as he carried the sleeping mare in his arms. He could feel her gently nuzzle his chest; as she breathed in his scent. He always thought her little snore were cute. It made him chuckle as she mumble something in her sleep; which caused him to gently kiss her on her forehead. Which caused a smile of her own to stretch across her face. The two had been drake-friend and mare-friend for about seven months now; every once and a while they would sleep in the same bed, either at her home, or Spikes. But for the last few days both of them had stayed together at Rainbows. She said that it was helping her sleep better at night. She was a horrible liar. Every night Spike had been woken by her; she would either be crying out his name, or he would hear her sobbing loudly in her sleep. He had asked her to tell him about the dreams she would have; except he forgot one thing, she was as stubborn as Applejack.

"It's nothing, Spike. Don't worry about it." He would hear her say. But that just made him worry more.

"I wish you would tell me, Rainbow." Spike gently whispered as he entered her bed room. Slowly walking to her bed; where he gently placed her on the soft cloud bed, hearing her moan in disappointment. Simply because her body was used to his natural warmth. It made him chuckle once again; as he slowly got into the bed next to her. Wrapping one of his arms around her body; while she pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his smooth chest. "Goodnight, Spike." He heard her whisper.

"Goodnight, Rainbow." He whispered back before giving her another gentle kiss on her forehead. As he allowed his eyes to slowly close. Letting sleep slowly take him over; which would allow him access into the world of dreams.

"SPIKE!"

Spikes eyes' snapped open as he was torn from his sleep; he could feel her violently in her sleep. Almost as he she was fighting something off; yet it seemed she was loosing. Spike, just released a heavy sigh as he grabbed her shoulders. Pulling her close to his body; allowing him to hold her still, before placing his forehead against hers. Allowing him to feel a large amount of her sweat on his forehead. "Spike." He heard her whimper out as he watched the tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Shhhh." Spike hushed as he gently rubbed his head up against hers. "It's okay Rainbow. I'm right here." He whispered before he heard her take in a few quivering breaths. In a few seconds her eyes slowly opened; allowing him a clear few of her beautiful, tear stained eyes. "Rainbow." Was all that he could say before she slammed into him. Pulling him into a very tight hug; allowing her tears to stain his chest. As he gently stroked the back of her head.

"It's okay Rainbow. It's okay." He said trying as he heard her release a few small sobs. After a few short minutes; she pulled away from her, giving him a clear look of her eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy; which almost made him cry. He then brought her into a very caring hug; hearing her whimper slightly as he rubbed her back. "Tell me what happened." He said only to feel her gently shake her head; as she tightened her hold on him.

"No, Spike." Rainbow whimpered out as she nuzzled his neck, "I'm okay." She continued.

"No you're not!" He said before pulling away from her, forcing her to look into his eyes once again. "You've been having that same dream for almost a week now! Whatever it is; it's keep both you and me up." He said before placing a gentle claw on the side of her face. Feeling her rub her head against his claw, "Please, Rainbow. Just tell me your dream." He begged before he pulled her into another caring hug. "Let me help you."

Rainbow released one final whimper before pulling away from him. She then looked down towards the bed; while closing her eyes, she never liked it when he saw her like this. She then felt him pull her up to his chest; allowing her to listen to his steady beating heart. Which caused her to sigh happily; for the steady beating had managed to put her mind at ease, "Tell me, Rainbow. Please." She heard him beg.

"Ever since I saw Discord in the morgue." She began.

**(The dream.)**

"SPIKE! NO!" Rainbow dash cried out as she tried to get to Spike. Who was currently lying on his back; on a cold metal table. His eyes were pitch black and his entire body looked like it went threw a machine.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow." Spike said in a voice; which sounded almost like it was from a horror movie, "But it's time for me to go." He continued.

"NO IT'S NOT! PLEASE SPIKE, STAY WITH ME! PLEASE!" Rainbow begged as she started to run towards him; only to feel like she was on a treadmill.

"It's time for me to go." He continued as he was slowly pushed into a small square shaped cupboard.

"PLEASE NO!" She screamed as she watched the door slowly close.

"Goodbye...Rainbow." Spike said as he looked towards her one final time. "I loved you." He continued before the door closed.

"SPIKE!"

**(Real world.)**

"I'm so afraid of you dying Spike." She whimpered out as she nuzzled his chest; wetting his chest with her fresh tears.

Spike gently wrapped his arms around her; resting his head on top of her head. Allowing her to breath in her scent, "You don't need to worry about me dying, Rainbow." He said trying his best to calm her down, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." He gently whispered into her ear; while he gently rubbed her back, causing her to release a small sigh. In a matter of seconds Rainbow dash had fallen back to sleep. Which made Spike smile happily before they both laid back down on the bed. "Sleep well, love." He whispered before he wrapped his wings and arms around her; capturing her inside what looked like a scaled cocoon. Apparently after that night, Rainbow dash never had that nightmare ever again. Now her dreams were showing her a bright future; one where her and Spike were married, and with child. Although she knew her dreams could only show her what future she could possibly have. She did know one thing...her future with Spike was bright and beautiful.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 5; sorry for this chapter being short.**


	6. Chapter 6: Regret: Rarity

**Chapter 6: Regret: Rarity.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Carousel boutique. Time:Sometime in the afternoon.)**

Rarity, released a tired groan as she rubbed her forehead. She was trying to complete an order for a client who needed; five gowns, three tuxedos, and four dresses. Each one of them had to represent a different element in nature. The gowns had to symbolize the basic elements. Earth, fire, wind, water. The tuxedos had to represent the elements of the periodic table. While the dresses had to symbolize the elements of harmony. For an amateur dress maker; this would be a nightmare, but for Rarity. This was just a very tricky challenge. She had managed to finish the dresses and gowns; which were her specialty. But the tuxedos were a little tricky. She had to ask which elements of the periodic table; did the client want on the suits, and she had to figure out the color, size and shape. Luckily the client was very clear on what they wanted. One of the suits had to represent thulium; an element that protects certain species of animals from solar radiation. Another tux had to represent helium; a gas element which is highly flammable, but it is also incredibly lightweight. It has to be after all; who has every heard of a balloon that weighed a ton? Well there was that one time.

"No. no. Focus Rarity, you need to finish this order." Rarity said to herself as she continued to work. She then released a small giggle; which she was trying to hold in, but was failing miserably. In a matter of minutes she had broke out into nothing but laughter. She was holding her stomach; which ached from her laughter, tears streaked down her face, smearing her make-up. Then suddenly her laughter turned into sobbing. She fell to the floor; curled herself into a small ball, and had a complete breakdown. Her body would shudder as every time she would take breath; every time she would release a sob, her throat would ache. While her tears stained the floor below. That was when she felt a gentle hoof on her shoulder. When she looked up; her little sisters was in her sight, and in one very quick motion. She pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie belle." She sobbed out as her little sister held her. Even though her little sister was still a small filly; she could show just enough of the love and affection for her. Which would always help her get through moments like this.

"Just let it all out, Sis." Sweetie belle whispered as she nuzzled her sister. Feeling her tears rolling down her back; which made her shiver sightly from the cold contact. She started to gently rub her hooves up and down her sisters back. Trying her best to comfort her; after all, her sister would do the same if she lost Scootaloo, or Applebloom. "You...wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Rarity took in one final breath; before she pulled away from her sister. "Yes." Rarity answered as she nodded her head, "I would like to talk." She continued before both of them walked back down stairs. Where Rarity fixed them a nice cup of tea. Allowing them to have something nice and refreshing; while they talked to each other. When both of them sat down; they just sat there in silence, staring right at each other. While they took small sips from their cups.

"Tell me what you remembered." Sweetie said which caused her sister to sigh heavily once again.

"It was that one time in during the winter solstice celebration. You remember? The one where the princess make it snow up in Canterlot, but it never blocks the roads and it never causes unnecessary freezing." Rarity said as her sister nodded.

"Yes. The one where Discord, turned all the balloons into lead balls?" Sweetie replied as she tried to keep her laughter inside of her.

Rarity nodded her head before taking another sip of her tea. "Well, I also remembered that on that very same day. He did something that never made me laugh so hard before." She said trying her best to hold back her tears.

"What was it?" Sweetie belle asked before taking another sip of her own tea.

"He had turned prince Bluebloods mane pink and his coat a brownish mud like color." Rarity answered while releasing a sad giggle.

Sweetie belle released a small laugh; before she brought her cup down a little, so that she could keep her tea from spilling. What her sister had told her was hilarious; which made her wish she could have seen it, but she was not her for a good laugh. No, she was here to help her sister. "He was a good acquaintance wasn't."

"Friend." Rarity suddenly interrupted; causing her sister to look towards her.

"Pardon?" Sweetie belle asked.

"He was a good friend." Rarity said before she placed her cup on the table in between them.

"You were fond of him. Weren't you?" Sweetie belle asked as her sister nodded.

"I am not ashamed to admit that I was. Though I wish; I could have been a better friend to him." Rarity answered.

"A better friend? What do you mean? What happened?" Sweetie questioned.

"It was about a week after Teirks attack."

**(Flashback: A week after Teirks attack.)**

Rarity watched as multiple ponies are shown trying to rebuild their homes or businesses. Slowly she started to walk back to her home; only to have her way blocked by a large amount of debris. Which had not be cleaned up yet. She released an irritated sigh in the process. She had to possibly find another route to her home; but before she could start walking, the debris vanished. Only to be immediately turned back into a flower stand. That was when she took notice; of her acquaintance Discord. He was rapidly making his way towards the exit of Ponyville. While multiple ponies ran after him; throwing either rocks or trash at him. Although she wanted to say he deserved what he was getting. Deep down in her heart, she felt sorry for him. Why did she feel sorry for him? He betrayed them all; even when he said they were his friends, especially Fluttershy. But, then again, nopony deserved to have trash or rocks thrown at them. No matter what they did. After she saw the crowd disperse; she immediately followed Discord. He had ran to the edge of the Everfree forest. Where she saw him sitting underneath a chaotic apple tree; although it didn't look out of the ordinary, the apples would always taste different. Slowly she sat down on the opposite side of the tree. That way he would not see her; as she silently listened to him, but that was when she heard him humming. It sounded like he was humming a song, but she couldn't recognize it. She then gently pressed her back against the tree; listening to him hum. As he started to possibly reach the beginning of the song.

**(Angel in demon hide)**

Discord is shown looking up at the sky; threw the leafs of the apple tree, watching as they gently shook in the breeze.

**(I understand that I look like a demon. Which is why I am always called a heathen. But I will let my actions; speak louder than my words. So that someday I will never be met with swords.)**

He started to gently hum again; still unaware about Rarity being there.

**(I know I cannot change my actions in the past. Which is why I am always coming in last.)**

Releasing a heavy sigh; he looked down towards the ground, trying his best to keep his tears from falling.

**(Sometimes I feel as low as a snake. Because of all my past mistakes. But now! My time for redemption has finally come. It's time to show them what I have Become!)**

Rarity started to hum to his song as well; while her head slowly bobbed up and down.

**(It's time for them to see my light that I have inside. Because I'm an angel in demon hide.)**

He then started to gently hum once again; as he tried to keep himself from crying.

**(I have made a vow to serve the light. At first thought I could never be right. Because people would scream in fear at first sight. I know I look hideous on the outside. But my true beauty is on the inside. I know some people can still see my horns. But right above them sits a halo, that I have adorned. Its time for me to fight. Because I serve the light!)**

Discord, summons a mirror in front of him and unfolded his wings. Giving off another sad sigh.

**(I know my wings don't shine as bright as the dawn. But on the inside they look like a swans.)**

He then made the mirror disappear. Only to sit back down against the tree; still unaware of Rarity sitting on the opposite side of the tree.

**(I know I don't wear the armor of a knight. But I am really trying to make things right.)**

Rarity is shown with tear stain falling down from her eyes.

**(I want them to see the pure soul that I am. I want to show them I am no longer damned.)**

Rarity winced at the harsh words; finding it hard to calm herself, as she listened to his song.

**(If you look right above my horns. You will see the halo; proving that I have been sworn. I may look hideous on the outside. But if they learn to look on the inside. They will see that I'm an angel in demon hide.)**

He then looked back up threw the leafs; watching as the sun shinning brightly threw them, but thankfully they were keeping the harsh heat from hitting him.

**(I have made a vow to serve the light. At first I thought I could never be right. Because people would scream in fear at first sight. I know I look hideous on the outside. But my true beauty is on the inside. I know some people can still see my horns. But right above them sits a halo, that I have adorned. It's time for me to fight. Because I serve the light!)**

Rarity released a silent sob; she never thought, or even fathomed. That he felt like this.

**(For those who do not know me so well. I'll tell you now I no longer serve hell.)**

She winced once again. He had used that word before; only he said that it was used back before their time.

**(I hold an unyielding shield of light. While I carry a sword made of fires might.)**

A small, sad smile stretched across his face. As a few sad tears fell from his eyes.

**(They say I can never be saved. They say I need to be in a grave.)**

Rarity practically gasped in horror. She knew some ponies wanted him gone; never had she dreamed some may want him dead.

**(But come the day their lives are in danger. They will see that I am their avenger. I know to some; I'm just a disgrace. Because of my evil ways.)**

Releasing one final sigh he rested his head against the bark of the tree; feeling a cool breeze blow across his frame.

**(I don't care if they see me as a demon. I don't listen when they say I'm a heathen. I know what I am on the inside. Because this angel wears a demon hide./ end of song)**

Discord, jumped when he heard somepony release a sad sob. It came from behind him on the opposite side of the tree; immediately he went around and saw Rarity crying. When she looked up at him; he clearly saw her messed up make up, smeared all over her face. While her eyes were red and puff from all the crying.

"Rarity, Are you?" He was interrupted by her suddenly getting up and hugging him. Crying into his shoulder as she held him; almost as if she was worried about something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly apologized. "I'm so so sorry." She continued.

**(Back to the present.)**

"I never stopped apologizing to him that day. While he told me everything was okay." Rarity continued before finally finishing her tea, "I started being a better friend after that day. Though I wish I could have been better.." She continued before her sister suddenly hugged her.

"You were there for him. That's all that matters." Sweetie belle whispered just as her sister started to cry again. For the remainder of that day, Sweetie belle stayed by her sister. Not wanting to let her be alone; after all she was the only one she had, and there was no replacing her. Because just like Discord, she was one of a kind.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Chapter 6 enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Smile

**Chapter 7: Mr. Smile**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Second to last chapter enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:Fim. Just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Ponyville cemetery. Time:Some time in the evening.)**

A large group of ponies' can be seen slowly walking down a shaded path. Some stallions were wearing black vests; while a few mares wore black veils. In the middle of the large group; a large coffin can be seen, being carried on a large wagon. Around the coffin were all of the elements'. Applejack, was walking beside the lower, left half of the coffin. Her little sister lying on her back; trying her best to keep her tears from falling. On the lower right half of the coffin; walking Rainbow dash, beside her was Spike. Who had one of her wings wrapped around his left arm. On the left side of the coffin; a little ways in front of Applejack, was Rarity. She was using her magic to not only keep the dirt- which was being thrown up by the wheels- from getting on the coffin. But she was also keeping a small handkerchief close to her eyes. Trying her best to keep her face clean on this day. Pinkie pie, walked just in front of Rainbow dash. By her sides were the twins with sad looks of their own. Pound, had a caring wing placed on his aunts back. While Pumpkin gently nuzzled her every once and a while. Walking up to the left front of the coffin was Twilight, she was calm. No emotion can be see on her face. None of anger. None of sadness. She was just calm. But to the upper right of the coffin; the only pony who was crying her eyes out, because she was about to watch the one she loved, get buried. Fluttershy, was trying her best to keep from crying. But she could not stop the tears that feel from her eyes. She was sobbing loudly as she walked with the group; looking up at the coffin on occasion, only to immediately look back down to the ground. In a matter of minutes the group was gathered around a large hole; where the coffin was placed, waiting to be magically lowered down into the hole.

"Is everypony ready?" Twilight asked as she stood at the head of the coffin. She received nods from everyone in the group; she then cleared her throat and began to speak. "We are all gathered her today; not for a glorious occasion, but yet one of sadness." She said as a few mare started to shed a few tears. "Today we lay to rest; a good acquaintance for some." She said looking over to one side of the group, "To others a good friend." She then looked towards the opposite side of the group, "But for one." She then looked down to Fluttershy. Who was trying her best to keep herself undercontrol, "A lover." Twilight continued causing Fluttershy to sob loudly. "As a princess; I am aware, that I have no right to ask for favors. But for this moment. I wish for everypony to forget about what he used to be. But, remember what he was trying to be." She continued before placing one of her hooves on the coffin; bowing her head in respect, "So long my friend. I hope to someday meet you once again." She said before walking away from the coffin.

Both Applejack and Applebloom walked up to the coffin. Applebloom, was the first to pay her respects. Just before her older sister placed a hoof against the coffins smooth surface, "I know me an ya weren't the greatest of friends." She paused for a brief moment; trying her best to hold back a sob, "But I'm a grateful fer the friendship that we had." She then pressed her head against the coffin, "So long partner." She continued before walking away from the coffin; getting a much needed hug from her little sister.

Pinkie pie was up next; right after Pound and Pumpkin. She had a small smile stretch across her face; which was typical, but tears of sadness streaked down her face. While her mane was deflated and flat, "I know our time together was short. But I'll be sure to remember it for the rest of my life." She then gently nuzzled the coffin; shuddering as her cheek rubbed across the cold wood, "Rest peacefully, Discord." She said before rapidly walking away from the coffin; only to be hugged by both Pound, and Pumpkin, "He'd be proud aunt Pinkie." Both twins whispered into her ear.

It was then Rarity's turn to walk up to the coffin. Although she had did her best to keep her face clean; small amounts of her makeup was smeared, and a few tears had managed to fall from her face. Leaving wet streak marks on her face. "I regret that I never got to apologize to you. For the way I treated you. I regret that I will never; be able to say I'm sorry, but I just hope you can forgive me." She said as her voice started to crack. Just before she ran from the coffin; trying her best to put some distance between it and her.

Rainbow dash then walked up to the coffin; with Spike at her side. When she reached the coffin; she wanted to kick it as hard as she could, but for Fluttershys' sake. She kept her emotions in line. "Discord...I'm sorry." She apologized while releasing a small sob, "I wish I could have been a better friend to you. I wish I could have taken the time to know you better. I wish I could have done a lot of things differently." She then gently kissed to coffin; before looking back down to the ground, "But I'm just thankful I can be here right now." She continued before walking away with Spike; who had one of his wings gently draped over her. "You are a true friend to the end." Spike whispered into her ear.

It was now Fluttershys' turn; slowly she walked up to the coffin, looking directly at it. While ignoring everypony who was looking at her. The tears were falling from her eyes in vast amounts; while sob after sob escaped from her maw. When she was close to the coffin; she threw herself on it and let everything out, almost making everypony there cry as she cried. "Discord." She cried as she started to slowly regain herself, "I love you." She said with a small whimper.

"FLUTTERSHY, LOOK OUT!" Twilight shouted.

Fluttershys' eyes' went wide in horror as she turned around; only to see a strange, fleshy colored creature running towards her. It stood on two legs; and it wore nothing, it just like like a flesh like demon. It had a huge smile on its' face; which stretched literally from ear to ear, and it also had a huge smile across it's stomach. Both mouths were open; which showed the teeth of a crocodile inside of them. Fluttershy was frozen. She couldn't move her body no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't scream, although she wanted to desperately. All she could do was watch; as the creature got closer and closer to her with each passing second. When the creature was just inches from her; she suddenly felt something push hard on her shoulder. Sending her flying to the left; before the creature was sent flying backwards.

"NOW SPIRIT!" The very familiar voice of Discord shouted; causing her to look back to the coffin, but when she did. She nearly fainted out of shock, happiness, sadness...pretty much a Hines fifty-seven of emotions. There standing right in front of the coffin was Discord. He had his teeth barred and a low growling sound was coming from him. Suddenly another creature burst from the crowd; causing multiple ponies to scream loudly, as they ran in multiple directions. Trying to get out of the cemetery. The creature had the body of a wolf; the legs of a dragon, the arms of a gryphon, and the head of an eagle.

"Return to earth, rougaru!" The one called Spirit shouted; as a bow and arrow of chaos appeared in his hand. He immediately aimed the arrow at the creature; only to have it dodge to the left, just as he let the arrow fly. "Discord!" Spirit shouted as the creature ran towards him; it's smile on its stomach opening wide, making it look like its body was broken in half.

"On it!" Discord shouted before snapping his finger; causing the coffin he was in to fly above him, only to slam into the creature. Which made it release an unholy screech sound as it slammed into the ground.

"Spirit of the earth! Hear my cry; I ask for you to cage this beast, take it back into the earth below!" Spirit shouted; causing a magic circle to form around the creature. It released even louder screeches than before; causing everypony, except for Discord and Spirit. To flinch in pain. The creature then had multiple magical chains bind its body; before it was starting to be pulled back into the earth bellow.

"Now discord!" Spirit shouted which caused Discord to snap his fingers. Above the creature formed another magic circle; which transformed into a magical cage, trapping the creature inside of it. Before it was pulled completely underground; finally sealed back into the earth, where it belonged. Both Discord and Spirit panted loudly; even-though both of them were skilled users of the chaos form of magic, it still took its toll on them. Both of them heard a small whimper come from behind them. When they turned around; they saw Fluttershy who was slowly walking towards Discord.

"I'll leave you be." Spirit said before he disappeared; leaving Discord alone with Fluttershy, and those who remained.

Discord sighed heavily as he looked towards Fluttershy; who continued to walk towards him. "Discord." He heard her whimper loudly, "Yes, dear. It's." He was interrupted by her suddenly slamming into him; crying and sobbing loudly, as her arms wrapped around him. "DISCORD!" She screamed as she cried into his chest; feeling him wrap his arms around her, as he tried to comfort her.

"Mission accomplished, Discord." Twilight said happily which caused the others to look at her.

"Mission?" The all asked.

"I'll explain at the castle." Twilight said before she charged up a transportation spell. Sending her and the other four back to the castle; leaving both Discord and Fluttershy alone in the cemetery. Where Discord continued to comfort to crying mare.

"I'm sorry dear. It's okay." He whispered into her ear; before transporting both of them back to her cottage. Where she continued to cry and cry; which caused him to cry a few tears of his own, "I'm never doing this again." Discord whispered as he picked her up and walked over to a nearby rocking chair. Where he gently rocked her back and forth in his arms; slowly calming her down to the point, where she fell asleep. Mostly due to the exhaustion that was caused by her crying. But also from the comfort that he was providing her.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**hope y'all like this one. The smile guy is actually a piece made from my brother; needed help with a bad guy, and he came up with this one. So let me know what y'all think of his villian. **


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Hear my Dear

**Chapter 8: I'm hear my dear.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is the final chapter for I'm hear my dear. I want to give special thanks to those who reviewed this story NamelessBeliever. Snowfrost. V.S. To Define Life. Guest(Whoever you are) BlueNuffinPegasister. Thank you all for the reviews and help I needed for the ending. So I hope all of you all enjoy the final chapter. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. I only own the song.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Fluttershys cottage. Time:some time in the late evening.)**

After a heartfelt reunion with Fluttershy, Discord, had time to explain the mission both him and Spirit were on. Apparently, Spirit had sensed another Anti-Freak- A human whose chaotic magic warped its body and mind into that of a heartless animal- inside of Equestrias' borders. When they informed the Princesses'; they had asked who and what it was. Spirit, had told them it was Mr. Smile. It was a cadaver; which somehow managed to absorbed the chaos magic of a dying draconiquenn, but unfortunately. A crocodile was swimming near the dead body; which allowed the magic to fuse it with the body. Creating the abomination know as Mr. Smile. When it came time for a plan to be formed, Spirit. Had suggested a Faked death to draw the creature out. After all the creature seemed to feed on the sadness on those who lost loved ones. Thankfully the plan had worked out perfectly; except the downside was...Fluttershy, had to suffer the pain. She was not alone; Discord was suffering also. Everyday he had to keep himself from going back to Fluttershy. Letting her know that he was okay; that way she would stop crying. After all he hated it when she cried. Now he no longer had to worry about her crying. He was back; there was nothing else to worry about, and...why was there a large fog surrounding everything.

"Discord...Discord." Fluttershy called out as she walked threw her cottage. She was trying to remain calm; except, her breathing was shaky and erratic. While large amount of sweat can be seen falling from her forehead. "Discord." She called out in a small whimper.

"_Over here."_ She heard his voice reply coming from the font door; which was wide open. Slowly she walked towards the door and walked outside. The outside was nothing but darkness and fog; which caused more fear to infect her mind. Causing the rate of her breathing to increase; while her heart started beating a little quicker.

"Discord." She called out in a voice just above a whisper. She then heard something walking behind her; which caused her to shout in surprise, "Discord!" She shouted as she turned around only to see a large shadow in the fog. Which was slowly walking towards her. She slowly backed up; only to end up with her back being pressed up against the tree. She then saw a creature exit the fog; it stood on two legs, similar to a dragon. It wore a strange outfit; which looked like a strange cloak, except the hood was not pulled over its head. On its head was a hat; colored black with a white band around it. But the thing that scared her; was its eyes. They were demonic red with a small black dot in the middle of them.

"Discord." Fluttershy called out in a almost silent voice; only to have something thrown down in front of her. Which caused her to release a blood curdling scream. There, directly in front of her was the head of Discord. Both horn were chopped off, one of his eyes had been ripped out, his lower jaw was broken off, and a small amount of his esophagus was hanging from the bottom of his head. "Who! Who are you!" She screamed as the creature had a smile stretch across its face; revealing its white teeth. Which had clear white smoke coming from them.

"I'm the one." The creature then removed a small amount of its cloak to the left; revealing a really large spiked bat, which nearly caused her to faint. "Who's gonna whack ya." It continued before it held the weapon over its head; causing Fluttershy to scream loudly as the bat came down towards her.

"Fluttershy!" Discord shouted as he wrapped his arms around her; holding her still as she thrashed about in his arms. He could feel her heart rate beating at a rapid rate- possibly at one-hundred and seventy or one-hundred and eighty-two beats per minute- her breathing was fast, and her eyes were wide with fear. "Fluttershy, calm down! Calm down!" He said as she finally became still; except her heart was still beating rapidly, "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." He cooed as he hugged her a little tighter, "Dis." She gasped out as her heart beat started to slow, "Focus on me. Focus on my voice." He said, "That's right. Just breath." Her breathing and heart beat had finally slowed down; which also allowed her vision to slowly clear.

"Discord." Fluttershy breathed out as she finally recognized her surroundings. She was in her home on her bed; being held by Discord.

"What happened?" He asked as he snaked his head around her; allowing him to look her in the eyes, he didn't need an answer. He could see it from the look in her eyes', "You a dream about me dying, didn't you?" Her reply was turning towards his body and hugging him; while she started to have small amounts of tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Discord." Fluttershy choked out as she felt his talon hand rub his back. "I'm so."

"I know." Discord interrupted as he gently kissed her forehead.

"It felt so real. I...I...I don't think I can." She was interrupted by him bringing her into a caring kiss; which caused her stiff body to slowly relax. When he broke the kiss she immediately rested her head against his chest; allowing her to hear his steady beating heart. Which was starting to slowly put her mind at ease.

"Remember. I'm always here." Discord whispered into her ear as he held her.

"But." she looked up from his chest, "What if." He stopped her from finishing her sentence by simply placing on talon against her lips.

"Don't think or say those words my dear." He said while removing his talon from her lips. "Just think about her and now; because I am hear, with you. And that is all that matters." He felt her lay her head back on his chest; which caused him to smile. He then started to hum a gentle tune; hoping that the song he knew. Would help her fall back to sleep.

**(I'm Hear my Dear)**

Fluttershy could feel the small vibrations coming from his chest. It caused her to release a small giggle; because they slightly tickled her.

**(Listen closely to my words my dear. Because I am going to take away your fear.)**

Discord gently nuzzled the top of her head; allowing him to inhale a small amount of her scent. Which smelt like large amount of flowers.

**(I do not want to see your tears. I don't want to hear your cries in my ears.)**

He felt her nuzzle his chest; which caused him to smile happily as he moved his lion paw to her back. Allowing him to gently rub it.

**(I hate seeing you like this; when you're happy, it puts me in a state of bliss. It was just a dream my dear. So please let go of your fear. Because I am right here.)**

He heard Fluttershy release a small sigh; which caused him to chuckle slightly.

**(Remember the first day that we kissed. I swear to god that was nothing but pure bliss. Remember the day I made you slap my face. Because I said that I was nothing but a disgrace. I remembered the pain I saw in your eyes. As I heard the pain in your cries. I remember when you held me close to your body. As you said that I was not a nobody. You were there for me my dear. So now let me help you with your fear.)**

The image of the monster in her dreams entered her mind; which caused her breathing to increase slightly.

**(Please try and slow down your breathing. There is no need for you to be grieving. Because you are no longer dreaming.)**

She felt the vibrations once again; which made her sigh happily, but it also made the image vanish.

**(I can feel you shaking in my arms. I promise to protect you from any harm.)**

She felt his arms gently tighten around her; which made her feel so warm and protected. Her eyes were starting to close. But they remained opened as she felt one of his hands gently run threw her hair.

**(I gently run my hands threw your hair. I'm showing you I truly care. There is no need to be afraid my dear. Because I am right here.)**

He felt her nuzzle his chest once again. He smiled happily once again; as he rested his head on top of hers. Hoping that his song was helping her calm down.

**(Remember the day I proposed to you. I swear that you screamed till you turned blue. I remember how beautiful you looked dressed in white. In our hearts we knew this felt right. I'll admit I was scared at first my dear. But because you were there I had no fear.)**

Slowly Discord lied her back down on the bed; which caused her to look up towards him. As he stared back down into her beautiful eyes.

**(Just relax and lay back down. I'm hear now there is no need to frown.)**

He gently kissed her on the lips once again; only to break it a few seconds later. Allowing him to lay down next to her.

**(I know that the dream is the one to blame. But I'm here right now; let my love be your flame.)**

She slowly turned towards him; wrapping one of her hooves around him. As he wrapped his lion paw around her.

**(Listen closely my dear. It's time to let go of your fear.)**

She then snuggled up close to him; resting her head against his chest once again. As both his arms wrapped around her once again.

**(Just go ahead and close your eyes. I'll be hear when you wake; this is not a lie.)**

He then gave her one final kiss on her forehead.

**(Listen very closely my dear. You have nothing to fear. Because I am...right here./ end of song.)**

He could hear a small snore coming from her; which caused him to smile happily. As he felt the gentle hands of sleep slowly wrapping around his mind. Putting it at ease; the last thing he saw before falling asleep, was the beautiful smile that had stretched across Fluttershys face. "Goodnight my love." He whispered.

"Goodnight my love." She whispered back.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Final chapter thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
